No mercy on St Valentine's
by Digital Darknezz
Summary: a death eaters raid on St. Valentines Day. violence, angst, total darkness. not your happy story...


No mercy on St. Valentine's

Disclaimer: don'y own HP, nor the death eaters. Warning – violence and murder.

It's the night.

The stars shine like cold daggers, shearing the soft textile of the dawn.

The dawn, that comes on these men. I smell the night. It smells of black roses, of the silver moon, of some strange relaxing potion and autumn leaves. It drifts you far, far away from reality, you hear the soft whisper of trees, the slight scurring of little unseen creatures living their unseen lives…

But still, your senses are fully awaken, the senses of a predator, quitely stalking its prey on the soft paws of death.

There is no wind, but our robes flutter and brush against the grass, as we move on, extending the row in a shape of a moon blade.

There is no sound in the intensified midnight air, no sound, not even of a bird or an insect. Just the fallen leaves rustle under my boots.

Midnight. The count-zero time.

I smile under my mask.

Made of darkness 

_Are our robes_

_Made of steel_

_Are our souls_

_Devastation_

_In the mind_

_Destruction_

_Is in our hands_

_For life_

_We kill_

_For death_

_We eat…_

We circle the house, silently taking position, crouching beneath the blind windows, hiding behind the ink-black splotches of bushes. The indigo-colored house is asleep. With a deep, peacful sleep.

I watch my friends. Their masks hide their feelings as well as mine. But I know what they feel.

Anticipation.

Bloodlust.

The silence before the storm…

Our cloakes dissolve us in the night.

I am a black blade tilted with stars… 

I feel my every cell fill with the quicksilver urge of murder. I feel my mind clean up, leaving no other thougts, only pure, silk dark haterd, the black fire burning in my soul. Like acid, it feeds on my emotions, tiny steel blades, piercing and cutting my flesh. This is my hunt. My group. With 

One

Gesture I order them

To break in.

Spill the silence among us.

Shadows slip morbidly into the windows, one

After the other

They infiltrate the temple

Of peace,

Warmth, and love. To destroy it.

… _my only sheaths is blood…_

I get in too, with one leap flying into the brocken window, untouched by the teeth of glass. My face twists under the mask in a cruel smile. I have no pity.

I see a fellow pass by. I don't know him, but tonight we are united with unbreakable bonds.

- you checked everything?

- No, master, the second floor – left for you…

My smile gets wider. I stalk to the stairs, barely noticing the bloodcurling, shrill screames of the victims. No, they're quite pleasant.

The house is big. The wizarding family living here is huge. Plenty of spare fun…

I never mused on the fact that I actually _like_ killing people. I suffered too much all my life. Don't I have the right to return the pain. When I was tortured, I too was innocent and untainted.

But what have I become?

Something bigger?

Oh yes…

I kill not for Voldemort.

He knows that. That's why he keeps me by his side.

Because my loyalty will not fade with years or his downfall.

Because I will always like to take people's lives away.

He just offers me a job…

I kill for my own sadistic pleasure…

I climb up the stairs, with one hand holding my wand, with the other – a curved, dark grey blade. It glistens in the moonlight, that sips through the windows. I glide towards a room. The bloodlust is growing, taking over me… I let it take me, the dark wave of anger and pain.

The door flashes open. It's a bedroom. One bunk bed, one normal. Three girls, sleeping tightly, one clutching a bear. I brush away the sentiments. They are not much younger than I am, around fifteen years old. Hazel-haired. Maybe sisters.

My fingers, that are holding the sword get sweaty.

They're too young, too…

You've killed even younger ones… 

I don't like my own hesitation.

And you've never had any doubt or remorse about what you did… 

Right. I accept the fact that I'll burn in hell.

That's why it is easy for me to murder people – I know, I _know _that each day I walk on the brink of death. I accept death. I'm _ready to die in each second of my fucking life. Each moment is the possible moment of the end._

And _they_ don't know it.

We have no future 

_We have no past_

_The life is fast_

_But death is quicker._

But no matter how cruel and sick I am, I have my own rules of honor. They'll need to see, what awaits them.

They need to see me. See the messanger of their abyss.

For a second I listen to their steady breath. Then…

- WAKE UP!!!

They do. Simultaneously. They rub their eyes, one of the girls says:

- lumos!

And they see me.

What they see is a well-known image. Black, as eternity, cloak, a silver mask, a sword in the hand.

The angel of death.

Do you know what it feels like when blood is dripping from your fingers? The blood of someone else? 

_ -_ NO!!! MOMMY!!!MOMMY, HELP!!! – the trio screams.

They look very alike. Big, ambery-brown eyes, long thick eyelashes. But it doesn't matter, does it?

- She won't come. – I hiss. My voice is icy as ever, filled with venom.

- Please no, don't kill us. Oh please please, _please…_ - they get to their knees, still in their nightgowns, crystal-pure tears running on their cheeks.

I'm deaf. I stand before them, savouring their fear. They beg me for at least three minutes. And I just grin behind my mask. What a shame, that they don't see my smile…

Then one of the girls glances at the night table. I trace her gaze, and notice pieces of carton on the table. What could that be?

- please, mister, if not for our sake, but…but today is St, Valentines…. How can you, bloody monster! – the plea turns to yelps of rage.

St. Valentine's.Day Well, that completely changes the situation…

I couldn't take it anymore. 

I take my mask of.

They queiten.

I think, it's a bad sight. My face is probably deathly pale, my lip bitten in anguish and furstration…

St. Valentine's… 

_Dear Darkness.._

_I've lost count for days…_

 - St. Valentine's? – I whispher.

They nod their heads. I see a glint of hope in their eyes.

- St. Valentine's… - I repeat. Then the barrier falls. – do you know what it means for me? Do you know? DO YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN THIS FUCKING HOLIDAY CAUSED ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH WHEN ALL THESE BLOODY GITS GOT THEIR FUCKING HEART-SHAPED CARDS AND I SAT ALONE, KNOWING THAT I'M DOOMED TO BE ALONE FOR ETERNITY! DO YOU KNOW THE TORMENT WHEN EVERYBODY'S RUNNING WITH THEIR HALFS, KISSING IN FRONT OF ME, KILLING ME?!!! I HATE IT!!

My rage spilled out. I stand there panting. Their eyes widen in shock. But it was the truth. I'm always alone, in a world, filled with love. And I live with a piece of ice in my chest. I don't want it to melt down. I want to sweep the warmth from other hearts.

That is my destiny.

My path.

No matter how painful it is.

To grow metal roses of hatred in your soul.

So I'm avenging myself.

Avenging for my un-love.

For my un-life….

They think St. Valentine's would save them.

But it would be their death sentence.

- CRUCIO!!!!

Agony…

Pain.

Lots of pain

I raise my sword, and one falls with her throat slashed.

- Avada  Kedavra! – the other lies, th life drained out of her body.

Another flash of the blade, and the last girl's guts slip out of her ripped stomach.

Crimson liquid splatters on the floor. On my robes.

The last thing they see is my white face, twisted in an evil grin of loathing…

The last thing they hear is my stabbing insane laughter.

I was paying my debts…

Children of darkness, with sharp minds, steel souls, always alone, always tormented, always weak…in ther attempt to shatter themselves… and that makes them stronger then the perfect and loving children of light…their own pain and desperation makes them stronger…because they fight themselves…

I slip into the night. My companions are silent, but I feel their satisfaction, as they contemplate the events of the raid.

We are all satisfied, for me have spilled the blood and eased our pain.

The pain, that keeps us moving under the moon.

The moon is so cold.

As I am.

But tonight, tonight I'm not just cold…

I'm calmed.

For the revenge was as sweet as ever…

Made of darkness 

_Are our robes_

_Made of steel_

_Are our souls_

_Devastation_

_In the mind_

_Destruction_

_Is in our hands_

_For life_

_We kill_

_For death_

_We eat…_

I flashback on my memories…

The last thing I saw, was a bloodstained Valentine card. On the night table… Bloodstained Valentine card…

A\N/ well. A short one… but sweet… Happy Holidays! Hehehe…:)))


End file.
